Viceversa
by Harlett
Summary: Cuando Reborn interrumpió en esa habitación, descubriendo un par de jóvenes haciendo algo que no deberían de hacer estando a solas, lo único que encontró fuera de lugar, fue el hecho al que encontró con la falda levantada, era al inútil de su alumno... Y que se veía bastante bien usando vestido. Rated T to M


**VICEVERSA**

**by: Harlett****  
****# 39**

**Warning**: Yo, nuevamente por aquí, intentando ahora... ¿_genderbender_?

Usualmente nunca me he imaginado a un Uke Tsuna cuando lo escribo con Kyoko, y de hecho no recuerdo haber leído alguna historia con él siendo el Uke con alguien más como para inspirarme (No leo yaoi o no con esta clase de escenas, aunque no niego que **Amano** creo al Uke por excelencia de todo el bendito universo LOL) Pero me ha venido a la mente como un baldazo que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza y helo aquí. Cuando menos no es uno de mis desequilibrados cracks. Agh, ya no sé que es peor.

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**º**

**"La conciencia es la voz del alma; las pasiones, la del cuerpo."**

**º**

**º**

En ese preciso instante, quizás Reborn no era el único que no tenía ni una _jodida_ idea de que ocurría exactamente dentro de esa habitación. Al igual que Tsunayoshi (aunqueee~ cuando menos este último parecía no importarle en lo absoluto) Así que lo mejor que pudo hacer el sicario, tras haber interrumpido la pecaminosa escena entre un par de jóvenes amantes, fue regresar por donde había venido y cerrar la puerta tras él con cuidado. No dudaba en dedicar su tiempo libre de la tarde a pensar que el inocente y casto Dame Tsuna, su alumno, ya no era tan casto e inocente a estas alturas. Lo único raro que encontró en esa habitación, quizás fue que a quién vio tendido, incapaz de moverse y la falda levantada, era a su inútil alumno...

Aunque... Caray, siempre lo supo, el chico si se veía bien en vestido, sonrió internamente.

**°O°O°O°O°**

_Momentos antes. Residencia Sawada._

Ella era tan buena actriz, tan metida en su papel. Se sentía cautivar por las palabras de Kyoko, se sentía tan seguro y protegido, además de no poder evitar sonrojarse ante sus declaraciones de amor. Esas líneas eran tan hermosas, que lo hacían sentir tan amado… o es decir, amada.

Tsuna por momentos olvidaba que estaba emperifollado en un precioso vestido de princesa que no tenía nada que envidiarles a las de las películas de Disney, sin olvidar de la larga peluca de color chocolate con sus exageradamente largas extensiones y por supuesto, no olvidemos el brillo labial de color rosa pintado en sus delgados labios.

Oh, el **horror** y la peor patada que pudiera recibir su poco orgullo de hombre. La obra escolar que representarían en su grupo de primer grado de preparatoria era una trillada historia de amor, y si no fuera por que todos sus compañeros de curso ya estaban comenzando a sufrir de los estragos de la adolescencia, nadie se le hubiera ocurrido sugerir que se invirtieran los papeles de hombres y mujeres. Si bien él terminó con el rol principal, el de la princesa, fue por la mala pasada que le querían hacer sus compañeros de clase; y en cuanto al caballero, pretendiente y amante de él... o ella..., resulto ser Kyoko debido a su aún existente popularidad.

Entonces el peor temor de Tsuna no solo fue temer meter la pata (mientras despedazaba su virilidad a cada paso que daba con este vestido), durante la presentación de la obra en el auditorio, frente a toda la escuela... ¡No! Su peor miedo (o nervios) era que también tenía besar a Kyoko durante la obra, en el auditorio, frente a toda la escuela...

_'Oh, Dios... '_ pensaba amargado el castaño a veces, maldiciendo su suerte.

Por que justo cuando él creía que ya había logrado controlar sus nervios con ella, e incluso llego a imaginar que quizás su tan duradero y profundo enamoramiento hacia la chica castaña quizás ya iba pasando, descubrió en los ensayos que era un triste autoengaño. Eso y... que se veía divino en su vestuario. En cuanto se había visto al espejo y no pudo reconocerse como tal frente a este, pues en su lugar había una linda y preciosa jovencita, dio su chillido de nena que ya tenía tiempo no pegaba. Y casi se desmayo cuando vio la transformación de Kyoko también: todo un bishonen, luciendo magnifica en su traje y con una peluca bajo la cual de alguna forma milagrosa habían escondido su larga cabellera.

El salón se quedo asombrado ante lo bien que se veían ellos dos en sus trajes y lo lindos que se veían. Incluso varios chicos se sonrojaron ante lo bien que se veía Dame Tsuna.

Pero Tsuna solo quería morir, que la tierra se lo tragase, la vergüenza era tanta. Y aún así... Aún así ¿Por qué no objeto cuando Kyoko le sugirió seguir con los ensayos en su casa?

El castaño sabía que era un maldito masoquista, solo así podría encontrarle sentido a muchas cosas en su vida. _'Dios ¿Si me quedo sentado en algún rincón quietecito sin hacer nada? ¿Podrías dejar de molestarme por una vez en mi vida?' _pensaba amargamente.

De pronto sintió que alguien tomo su mano y al levantar el rostro, Kyoko lo veía, es decir... veía a su princesa directo a los ojos.

¡Ah, si! ¡Estaban a medio ensayo!

— ¿Me amas, mi señora? ¿Tal y como yo a usted? Por qué incluso, aunque fuese una ínfima parte de lo que yo le amo a usted, me bastaría para sentirme dichoso y completo. Entonces… ¿Su respuesta? Aunque si usted no lograse corresponder mis sentimientos fervorosos por usted, dele consuelo a este corazón mío y sea honesta con esta persona. Prefiero seguir mi vida con la dolorosa verdad que a vivir hundido en una piadosa mentira que me consuma día tras día... mi dama… por favor… —

Con que intensidad y con que pasión interpretaba su papel Kyoko, tanto que Tsuna se quedo embobado, incapaz de recordar sus líneas.

— Mi señora, por favor… — improviso ella con una excelente personificación de la desesperación y la esperanza al unísono en un ruego desesperado. — La vida o la muerte de mi corazón… —

— Yo… yo lo siento, mi buen caballero… yo… — apenas si lograba recordar Tsuna sin poder quitar los ojos de los de ella. Se sentía mal consigo mismo y no exactamente debido a que no podía recordar sus párrafos de memoria aún o que sentía enrojecer hasta morir de la vergüenza por su precioso vestuario, si no por ver como Kyoko seguía en su excelsa actuación, en la que podía jurar que tras cada palabra suya el corazón de ella parecía hundirse en el rechazo y miedo anticipado.

Y hacer sufrir a Kyoko era algo que no soportaba él mismo. Después de tantos años, aún no.

Pero esto era una simple puesta en escena, todo era fingido. No era de verdad. Él no la estaba haciendo sufrir de verdad y ella no sufría por el temor al rechazo que él le ocasionaba. Ahora eran una princesa y su caballero, nada más ni nada menos. Aunque eso dolía más a Tsuna. Todo era una muy buena y actuada farsa.

Cargando con un genuino dolor en su corazón tras esa realidad, Tsuna la canalizo en su propio papel y logro enfocarse en sus líneas.

Se separo con lentitud y delicadeza de su persona amada. Con un puño sobre su corazón y evadiendo su mirada, se mordió sus labios pintados de rosa.

— Lo siento mucho mi buen caballero. Pero no puedo. No puedo corresponderle. Yo no… no lo amo, mi dulce señor — hablo con voz dubitativa y cargada de dolor. Vio por entre el flequillo largo de la peluca que su caballero, su dulce Kyoko, se quedaba de piedra; tenía el gesto congelado en la pura consternación y dolencia de sentir su corazón haciéndose pedazos en su pecho. La vio cerrar sus ojos con pesar y cerrar sus puños con fuerza. Demasiada fuerza como para ser solo fingido.

Entonces surgió aquel cambio que sugería el libreto. Kyoko, el caballero, respiro hondamente antes de recuperar su orgullosa postura.

— Lo comprendo, mi señora. — hablo con voz suave y resignada — Sé que desde un principio esto era prohibido y me perdone por haber albergado esperanza alguna, que pudiese haberse hecho realidad para con usted. Disculpe a este pobre soñador que desde un principio y en ningún final, podría ser merecedor de alguien como usted, mi diva. Pero cuando menos, mi amada dama, podría ser tan amable de repetirme aquello nuevamente pero directo a los ojos. —

— E-esta dispuesto a que le vuelva a romper el corazón una vez más, ¿mi señor? ¿Planea que lo mate aquí y ahora de la misma decepción? ¿Planea arrastrarme con usted y cargarme su muerte? — lograba defenderse la dulce princesa aún sin ser capaz de verlo directo a los ojos y estrujando su vestido bajo sus blancos nudillos de los nervios.

— ¡Jamás! !Yo jamás desearía hacerle tal daño a mi dama! Pero por favor, quizás como última voluntad de este necesitado iluso, es que mi dama tenga la consideración suficiente para mis incautos e infinitos sentimientos, de darles el respeto suficiente a ellos y a mí, de decírmelo a la cara. Esa verdad que necesita mi alma. Estoy dispuesto a volverlas a escuchar y morir con ello, que a vivir con una verdad a medias. —

—¡No! — logro hablar en voz alta la princesa. Demasiado real sintió Tsuna, pero eran genuinos los nervios de darle la cara y repetir esas horribles palabras a Kyoko.

— Mi señora, por favor ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué negarme esta última petición? ¿Es que acaso me miente? —

— No ¡No! ¡No! — Repetía casi fuera de si la princesa negando con la cabeza y caminando hacia atrás hasta topar con pared –pared que no estaba en la escena original, pero bueno –

— ¿Mi señora? — pregunto consternado el caballero. Kyoko se acerco, arrinconando a la princesa. Al verla tan fuera de sí, el caballero actuó rápidamente y capturo el rostro de su princesa, la cual derramaba lágrimas pero seguía sin mirarle a los ojos. — Oh, mi señora. — Suspiro — Tan dulce y compasiva, es incapaz acaso de dar el golpe final a este pobre y rechazado corazón que se niega de repetir esas horribles palabras ¿No es así? — cavilaba el caballero. — Si mi caprichoso deseo le causa tanto dolor a mi dama, entonces… entonces no la obligaré más, disculpe a este insensato hombre, mi señora. Si es así posible de dispensar mi egoísta acto y con tal de hacerla olvidar este mal momento, jamás volveré a cruzarme en su camino… — comentaba con la sonrisa rota más hermosa que pudiera ver Tsuna o la princesa o cualquier otra persona y entonces más lágrimas se formaron en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Dolía, dolía mucho esas palabras de boca de ella. ¿No volver a ver a Kyoko-chan?

Antes de que el amable y pesaroso caballero apartara sus manos de el hermoso rostro de la joven, la princesa tomo esas manos entre las suyas y las mantuvo en su lugar para consternación –genuina- del caballero.

— ¿M-mi princesa? — pregunto dubitativo el joven ante el abrupto acto y ver a su princesa finalmente mirándolo a la cara.

— No lo quiero, yo no lo quiero… — comenzó a decir antes de comenzar a hipar y temblar — Yo lo adoro a usted como no tiene idea, mi señor. Lo amo tanto que me duele, lo amo, mi caballero —

El gesto que sufrió fue una transformación total en el joven, que hasta hace unos momentos parecía haber sido desahuciado y ahora le anunciaban la cura a su condena. — ¿Me ama? ¿Mi señora me ama como yo a usted? — la princesa solo podía asentir tímidamente con la cabeza sin soltar sus manos y dejaba derramar más lagrimas sobre su ligero sonrojo — Oh, oh mi señora — sonaba tan feliz y contento consigo mismo, que no consiguió evitar el impulso de darle un casto beso sobre la frente de esta y limpiar esas lágrimas con sus pulgares, de incluso impropiamente rozar su mejilla con las de ella como si rectificando que todo esto era real — Mi señora…— Pero tanta felicidad aún no podía matar a su perspicaz sentido común — Pero no puedo evitar porqué, oh mi divino lucero, ¿Por qué ha sido tan cruel para negarse a sí misma el serme honesta? ¿Qué razón ha sido suficientemente capaz como para hacer que mi princesa tuviese que manchar sus labios con semejante mentira? ¿Cómo para hacernos sufrir de tal forma en ese breve momento que duro una eternidad para mí? —

Tsuna, es decir la princesa, bajo la mirada apenado. Nuevamente más genuino que actuado. Pues ironía de la vida que la razón que había opacado por un momento la felicidad de la princesa, fuera una razón que también sentía arrastrar Tsuna cuando pensaba en Kyoko.

— Mi dama… ¿Qué te atormenta? ¿Qué te hace sufrir? ¿Soy yo, quizás tal causa? ¿Teme de mi amor? —

— No, mi señor. ¿Cómo es posible cuando usted me ha demostrado sus más hermosos y honestos sentimientos para conmigo de la forma más propia y gentil? Tan puras emociones. —

— ¿Entonces? — pregunto preocupado. Y se sorprendió el hombre, Kyoko, que su princesa, Tsuna, había agachado la mirada nuevamente con un rubor aún mayor que el anterior.

— Soy yo, mi señor. No me malentienda y piense mal de mí, se lo ruego, mi caballero. Pero yo lo amo tanto, tanto que duele, tanto… que me avergüenza. Tanto que me hace sentir sucia y pecaminosa, que siento que tales sentimientos pueriles podrían ofenderlo a usted, mi señor. Lo siento tanto, siento tanto romper aquella imagen que usted tenga de mi con esta horrenda confesión mía, pero esa era la genuina causa por la que temía decirle la verdad. Prefería que usted se sintiera traicionado por mi, por no amarle, que tener que revelarle estas sucias culpas de mi mente y mi corazón. Pero simplemente no puedo. Discúlpeme, tanto… Me siento tan mal, tan indecente, por favor… por favor no me mire… — negaba ella nuevamente tratando de que su caballero le soltará su rostro el cual sentía arder de la pura vergüenza. Sin embargo, su agarre se volvió férreo y antes de poder mirar a la cara al joven, la chica, este se arrojo sobre él, ella, e impacto sus labios por sobre los suyos de forma algo torpe pero decidida para sorpresa de Tsuna.

_Oh, Dios~_

No pensó que _esto_ fuera algo meramente actuado.

Tsuna había pensado que simplemente se brincarían la parte del beso durante el ensayo, pero no. Y al diablo. Los labios de Kyoko, dulces y suaves, estaban sobre los suyos cubiertos de labial rosa.

Su primer beso, un beso con ella. Ella se lo había dado a él, ironías. Y se sentía _tan_ bien. Fue apenas un instante del contacto y fue maravilloso, sublime, majestuoso... Sintió despertar tantos poros en su piel y cada terminación nerviosa. Se volvió irresistiblemente sensible y dolió horriblemente cuando ella se separo lentamente, apenas si unos centímetros de su rostro para poder verle a la cara.

Aturdido de esas sensaciones embriagadoras que se regaban por su cuerpo lentamente y sin sentido, apenas si descubiertas por apenas tan pequeño contacto, Tsuna pudo notar que Kyoko parecía igual de afectada que él. Su mirada también parecía perdida, nublada y apenas si él reacciono cuando vio que ella se lamió su labio inferior y se veía manchada de labial en su boca. Tsuna paso sus temblorosos dedos por sobre sus propios labios, aún saboreando el breve rozón.

— Entonces… Mi princesa no solo me ama con locura como yo a ella — comentaba con la voz pastosa y desgastada, como si estuviese ronca y atorada en la garganta del caballero. Si, Kyoko estaba igual de afectada.

Tsuna distraídamente asintió con la cabeza

— Si no que también, mi dama, mi señora, mi diva… ¿También me ve de la misma forma en la que yo la he visto a ella? — pregunto entonces. Y antes de darle permiso de responder a eso, el buen caballero nuevamente tomo la iniciativa y ataco los labios de su amada princesa.

Pero esta vez diferente, notó Tsuna. Quién no se resistió en lo absoluto. Es más, ni siquiera pensó en que ocurría exactamente, dejándose llevar.

Solo sabía que Kyoko volvió a besarlo pero esta vez más fuertemente que antes, con más deseo contenido y atrevimiento. Incluso topandolo contra la pared. Sintió su lengua acariciar sus labios y apenas con ese toque sintió gemir, apenas abriendo los labios para que ella pudiera meter su traviesa lengua y tocar la de él, en su tibia cavidad y tocar todo lo que estuviese en su paso. Se sentía sobrepasado por ella, pero no le importo, ella podía hacer con él lo que se le antojará, pensaba él. Por cierto ¿Había un segundo beso en esta escena? Ni lo recordaba, no... creía que no. ¿Qué seguía en el guión?

Cuando Kyoko se apiado de la princesa para dejarle respirar, Tsuna recordó una fortuita línea:

— Lo amo con locura… mi caballero… — decía entre jadeos, corto de aire y sin limpiarse la saliva que tenía en las comisuras de la boca.

— Y yo también lo amo a usted con pasión, Tsuna-kun — respondió con adoración Kyoko.

...

...

...

...

...

— ¿Eh? — apenas si parpadeando confundido y despertando de su sopor, fue lo único que pudo decir Tsuna antes de que Kyoko nuevamente se arrojara contra él y devorará sus labios con mayor lascivia que antes.

**°O°O°O°O°**

* * *

Por si les interesa, el siguiente y último capítulo estará ya en **M**.  
*Harlett sigue dándose de topes en la pared más cercana*


End file.
